Engineer
The Engineer, or Engi to some, is one of the playable kits in the games Battlefield 2, Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield 2142, and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The Engineer is a great class for combat, especially for close quarters due to the fact that the kit's primary weapon is a 12-Gauge shotgun (Battlefield 2, Battlefield: Bad Company), or a silenced sub-machine gun (Battlefield: Bad Company 2). The Engineer's primary role though, is the repair of Allied vehicles and installations such as UAV Trailers and Artillery Pieces, and the destruction of enemy vehicles (Battlefield 2142, Battlefield: Bad Company,'' Battlefield: Bad Company 2''). They also have a role of area denial against enemy vehicles (Battlefield 2142, Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield: Bad Company 2). Overview Teams rely on engineers to keep their vehicles up and running, so keep that wrench ready. As an engineer, you can even ride in certain vehicles and turn them into mobile repair vehicles, automatically repairing any nearby friendly vehicles. As good as you are at fixing vehicles, you're just as good at destroying them, all it takes just one well-placed anti-vehicle mine to cripple or destroy an enemy tank. Place these mines on well-traveled roads, but just over a rise or around a bend, so the driver never sees what hit him. You can also repair bridges vital to your side's effort. Inventory Battlefield 1942 * Combat Knife * Standard Issue Pistol (varies by team) * Bolt-Action/Semi-Automatic Rifle * Four (4x) Anti-Tank Mines * Four (4x) ExpPacks * Wrench Battlefield 2 * Combat Knife * Standard-issue Pistol (varies by team) * Pump-action/Semi-Auto Shotgun (varies by team) * Four (4x) M67 Hand Grenades * Five (5x) Anti-Tank Mines * Repair Wrench Battlefield 2142 * Combat Knife * Standard-issue Sub-machinegun (varies by team) * Guided/Unguided Anti-Tank/Anti-Air Launcher (of choice when unlocked) * Frag Grenades (when unlocked for all kits) * Choice of 2 unlockables: - Anti-vehicle motion mines - Anti-vehicle EMP mines - Vehicle sensor - AE Diffuser (removes explosives and mines) - Motion Mine Bait (draws motions mines to it where thrown and detonates them) Battlefield: Bad Company 2 * Combat Knife * Pistol/Tracer Dart Gun (of choice when unlocked) * Silenced Sub-machinegun/Carbine (of choice when unlocked, can be swapped for unlocked weapon for all kits) * Rocket Launcher/Anti-Tank Mines (of choice when unlocked) * Repair Tool * One (1x) Hand Grenade (can be increased with specializations) Tactics Engineer with an MP-412 REX]] Basics As an Engineer, your primary role is to repair your team's vehicles to brand new condition, keep vital bridges in usable condition, and make sure that your commander will have all his deployable equipment in working condition. Try to stay away from combat unless it's at point blank to short, as Engineers do not have weaponry capable of combat at longer ranges. Also, like most other classes in the game, Engineers have minimal body armor, which means you will not last very long in a firefight if you keep getting hit. Luckily however, you have increased sprinting time (except in the Bad Company series), which proves to be very important as it helps the Engineer reach damaged vehicles and installations faster. In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the M2 Carl Gustav rocket launcher is more effective at taking out infantry than damaging armor. The RPG-7 is more effective at damaging vehicles more than infantry. Both launchers are equipped with the ability to home in on tracer darts. When using the launchers to take out infantry, there is bullet drop, so, account for it by aiming above your target as if you were sniping. The M136 AT4 launcher is even more specilized at damaging vehicles. Against Infantry If the player encounters enemy infantry, he/she must judge whether a shotgun/SMG or a rocket must be used, as the aforementioned weapons (except for the rocket) aren't useful against infantry at mid to long range. If within range of the shotgun/SMG, simply shoot. When playing Engineer as USA (USMC) or China (PLA), the player will be put at a disadvantage, since the shotguns of the aforementioned factions are pump-action. This is significantly reduces the fire-rate, so the player will need to accurately aim and time his/her shots perfectly in order to get a quick kill. Also keep in mind that the shotgun is reloaded one- shell-at-a-time and cannot be fired while reloading. Thus it's best to switch to one's pistol when the shotgun is empty (this applies only if under fire). If playing as a MEC Engineer however, the player will have the advantage of the the semi-automatic S12K shotgun, thus increasing the chances of getting a kill. Do not overestimate the capabilities of this shotgun though, as firing it rapidly will create a large amount of recoil, and the reload time is fairly long. When the player receives his/her tier 1 unlock (the MK3A1 "Jackhammer"), he/she will get an extra boost of firepower. Although it has the same ammo capacity of the S12K, it has slightly more range, accuracy and power. Against Vehicles Remember that the Engineer is a great class for Anti-Vehicle purposes, as you have 5 Anti-tank mines capable of destroying many vehicles if used properly. Just 1 mine can easily destroy a tank. Another thing to remember is that your mines are great for area denial against enemy vehicles, which means your mines are great for defense against vehicles. Be aware that your mines will not distinguish between friend or foe vehicles, so be sure to alert your teammates if there is an AT mine in the vicinity. Unfortunately, your AT mines are only effective on Land Vehicles. This means that you will only be able to destroy land-based vehicles. RIB Boats are completely safe from AT mines, unless they are placed ON the boat or the boat runs one over on a shoreline, and Aircraft are safe as long at they are airborne (except the F-35B fighter, as it has VTOL capabilities that will render mines useless), since they need to get off the ground to fly. Put one mine on a runway where a plane is most likely to drive over, and wait. From the pilot's view, he or she will not be able to see the mine until it is too late. However, it is possible to destroy any vehicle whatsoever by placing the mine on the vehicle. As soon as the vehicle moves, it will explode. It is also worthy to note that in the newest patches, the mines WILL distinguish friend and foe. However, they still may be able to teamkill if teamkill is enabled and teammates are next to an explosion, or the server has friendly fire for mines enabled. Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Character classes Category:Classes of Bad Company 2